


hearthTrapped

by Lookatthestars98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dragons, Earth, F/F, F/M, Feels, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Rough Draft, different characters - Freeform, dragtag, if you don't like gay go the fuck away, no original homestuck characters here, not certain if violence, occasional cusswords, omega kids, on mspaintfanadventures eventually, romance but later, sburb game, so much pesterlogs i didn't realize it was this much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatthestars98/pseuds/Lookatthestars98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new session.<br/>New people, places, lands, friends, relationships.<br/>Will they do any better than the beta kids did?<br/>This is the story of the omega kids, how they played their game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearthTrapped

A young lady stands in her room. Today, February 18, is a very special day. Today is her 15th birthday. Even with 15 years of life under her belt, today is the first day she will do something of true worth, and also be named.  
What is her name?  
ENTER NAME.  
You cannot enter her name! It had already been engraved in her HONORARY PLACRONYM in a sacred ritual on her thirteenth birthday, exactly two years ago. Lucky for you she is a very forgiving person and is willing to forget your act of offensive idiocy.  
Your name is ZERA. As said earlier it is your BIRTHDAY. your room is somewhat of a mess. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for reading FANTASY BOOKS. You enjoy COMING UP WITH STORIES but you have trouble WRITING THEM DOWN. You are a HUGE NERD and are VERY PROUD OF IT, and you also pride yourself in being EXTREMELY WEIRD. You have a collection of REALLY AWESOME T-SHIRTS and CONVERSE shoes that you love. You have a weakness for LITTLE KID MOVIES, especially DISNEY. You have a fondness for GREEK MYTHOLOGY, and you hope to become a DANCER, and sometimes, you like to play AWESOME GAMES with cool people. What will you do? 

=Zera: retrieve arms from bookcase=>  
what kind of idiot keeps weapons in a bookcase? smart people keep their weapons on top of their bookcases

=Just retrieve the arms=>  
Fine. You retrieve your BOW and QUIVER OF ARROWS from on top of the bookcase, and equip them to your STRIFE SPECIBUS.  
You then glance anxiously toward the window, for today you will recieve a special and long awaited package in the mail.

==>  
Anyways. You wonder what your friends are up to.

=Zera: retrieve phone=>  
You reach into your pocket, but your phone isn't there. 

=Zera: comb room for phone=>  
You rifle through your desk drawers and...  
Aha!! Its that green pen you've been looking for! You CAPITULOUGE it in your SYLLADEX along with the journal you always carry in case you are inspired to write some of the stories floating around in your head

==>  
You glance at your computer and realize you are being pestered.

\--passionateQuarreller [PQ] began pestering spontaneousClairvoyant [SC] at 14:15--

PQ: happy birthday!!!  
SC: Thanks 8)  
PQ: so how does it feel to be 15?  
SC: It feels like being me  
SC: But with 15 years of experience.  
SC: Woah...  
SC: That just blew my mind.  
SC: Did that blow your mind?  
PQ: of course. everything blows my mind.  
SC: 8? how does that work?  
SC: Are you just in continuous awe of everything?  
SC: Wouldn't that get tiring?  
PQ: not continuous. i just find most things confusing and fascinating.  
SC: You didn't answer my last question.  
SC: Also, you must lead a very interesting life.  
SC: And never get bored  
PQ: hahahahahahahahaha  
PQ: no.  
PQ: I get bored very easily. but enough of this crap. did you get sburb yet?  
SC: Oh yea! I forgot to look!  
SC: Well I looked, but i didn't really look.  
SC: You know what i mean.  
PQ: hehe, yes

 

=Zera: look out window=>  
You skip excitedly to the window and look outside...

==>  
The mail came!!!

==>  
You look back and decide you don't want to leave your poor chum hanging, you know you hate it when they do it to you. 

=Zera: save your poor, hanging, chum=>

 

SC: It's here!!! It's here!!!!  
SC: Anyways I gotta go retrieve it, talk to you in a sec!  
PQ: don't you have a phone? can't you communicate on the go?  
SC: I can't find my phone!!  
PQ: have you checked your pockets?  
SC: Of course!  
PQ: back pockets?  
SC: Wait,  
SC: I'm sure it's not...  
SC: Found it :/

 

==>  
You open pesterchum on your phone and then peek under your bed for your favorite disguise, your capecloakthingy!  
Ah, there it is!! 

 

PQ: whats with the :/ ?  
SC: Sometimes I am frusturpated by my own slowness.  
PQ: why? where was it?  
SC: Where you asked me to look.  
SC: My back pocket -_-  
PQ: yay. i was right.  
SC: You know me well ;)  
PQ: now go get the game!  
SC: I am donnign a disguise at the moment.  
SC: You know my sis...  
SC: I must be prepared!!  
PQ: of course

 

==>  
You don your cloakcapethingy and peek out the door...  
the coast seems to be clear. You tentatively tiptoe out the door and down the steps, avoiding all the foliage and shit everywhere. you do not know what it is with your sis and potted plants, she probably just does it to drive you nuts. 

 

SC: Heehee 8)  
SC: Hey have you gotten your copy of sburb yet?  
SC: You know there is no player without their server ;)  
PQ: yep. got it right here waiting for you.  
SC: Alright!! I'm starting to get excited!  
SC: Have yo talked ot any of the others yet?  
PQ: nah, not really  
SC: Actually, I've kinda been neglecting the others. I should probably answer them.  
SC: Talk to yo later tho 8)  
PQ: definitely  
SC: Bye!  
PQ: bye

 

==>  
Phew, you made it outside and to the mailbox!  
You think this is an occasion worthy of a...

TRIUMPHANT FIST PUMP!  
(and no, not bump. Pump.)

=Zera: stop shitting around and retrieve mail already=>  
Yea, yea yea. Gotta get the mail. You capitulogue it and sneak back inside.

==>  
You cautiously enter your house and as you enter the living room, a large box catches your attention. You inspect it and find it is addressed to you! Aw, sis, you shouldn't have

=Zera: open present=>  
You rip it open excitedly to find...  
Aw sis, you really, really shouldn't have.  
Its a sunflower. You know sis is aware of how much you hate sunflowers. The sunflower is the most detestable of plants, and yet your sis insists on covering the house with them. That, and other large plants.  
You set the gift down and continue your trek back to your room, until-

What was that. You know you heard something, but theres no one there.  
This is getting a bit freaky for your taste, the situation reeks of your sis. You gotta haul ass back to your room, pronto!

=Zera: abscond to room=>  
You dash up the stairs and dive into your room.  
Phew. That was a close one. 

==>  
Ooh you're being pestered! 

==>

\--incarceratedEnigma [IE] began pestering spontaneousClairvoyant [SC] at 14:30--

IE: Happy birthday!  
SC: Thanks a bunch!  
SC: Now I'm finally caught up with all you guys ;)  
SC: Are you still game to play the game today?  
IE: Yep but i sorta gotta kinda do something before I start it up.  
SC: Oooh what do you have to do?  
IE: Nothing  
D  
*  
D  
SC: Well ok then Mr. Ambiguousity...  
SC: So anyways, for the game, you'll need to connect to Nick as his server, and July will connect to you as your server ok?  
IE: I think its funny how people say ok after something that is the only option. It's like, are you ok with this? no I'm not. too bad I didn't ask for your opinion. awwwh now i'm sad  
SC: Um, I'm sorry? And also confused.  
SC: Did I do something wrong?  
SC: I do care about your opinion!  
IE: No, Im just having a stupid conversation with myself calm down. sheesh  
SC: Oh ok. Sometimes you confuse me is all.  
SC: Plus i want you to have fun and stuff!  
IE: don't worry I will have so much fun and stuff. like at least 20 fun and stuffs  
SC: Twenty??  
SC: Damn that's a lot of fun and stuffs  
SC: My goal is 21 fun and stuffs so that my fun and stuffs can legally drink and gamble!  
IE: hahaha dude my funs and stuffs already do that shit just illegally.  
SC: Oh snap!  
SC: I guree that's just how your fun and stuffs rolls.  
IE: yep.  
IE: oh hey I know we didn't talk about this buuuut, could Liam maybe play the game too?  
SC: Umm I don't htink that will work out  
SC: I'm sorry  
SC: It takes a while for the game to come and I'm just too excited to wait!!!!  
SC: But next time maybe?  
SC: I'm reeeaaaallly sorry if you had told me earlier...  
IE: Thats too long I will just tell him no because you hate him.  
D  
P  
D  
SC: Aw no!! I don't hate him  
SC: Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!  
IE: Yes.  
IE: Thats right.  
IE: he is.  
IE: my friend.  
IE: nothing more.  
IE: there is definitely no prefix in front of the title friend.  
SC: ahaha  
SC: Turtally. There is nothing going on there.  
SC: Nothing lascivious ;)  
IE: I don't know that word.  
SC: Congratulations  
SC: Your mom would be so proud.  
IE: but yea do you seriously not know whats up with me and Liam or are you being stupid?  
SC: I'm being coy theres a difference.  
SC: Of course i knew! You guys have been together for forever!  
IE: good.  
IE: cuz i think Nick doesn't know about him.  
SC: Well, you should tell him.  
IE: maybe.  
SC: He'll be pissed to be in the dark  
SC: Is your relationship something you want to keep a secret?  
IE: not from my friends. It might be because I said I liked him  
SC: Oh yea...  
SC: I think it's sad how your relationship has deteriorated. You used to be really close. You know that he misses talking to you.  
IE: I figured. But whatevs. I don't really feel liek being touchy feely sad right now.  
SC: Yea.  
SC: Me neither, I'm too excited!!!!!  
IE: about the game?  
SC: Yes!!!  
SC: I've been dying to play it for ages!!!  
IE: psst I have a secret  
SC: Ooohh do tell  
IE: I am also excited  
SC: Good!! I'm glad!!!  
SC: should i not tell anybody?  
SC: (also, not cool getting me excited, I thought there was gonna be some serious gossip)  
IE: hey so am I controlling Nicks life or July's during the game?  
SC: Nick's, and not his life his surroundings  
SC: Don't let the power go to yoru head  
IE: too late  
SC: Aw shit. Just don't go too crazy?  
IE: no promises  
SC: Damn you  
IE: hey what even happens int he game?  
SC: I'm not entirely sure...  
SC: It's a new release so not much has been written about it  
SC: All I know is it's gonna be amazing!!!  
IE: good enough for me  
SC: Sweetness!!  
SC: Goodness I am exclamatory today.  
IE: I can tell. Like seriously take my advice. If you are not always exclamatory when you type then when you meet someone in real life and you are all excited and shit they are all freaked out. and shit.  
SC: I promise I won't freak out if you are all excited. And shit.  
IE: well I'm not like yo excited.  
IE: but i do talk differently in real life.  
SC: hahaha I think only July can beat me in levels of excitement.  
SC: You're still you though. And I cannot wait to meet ya!  
IE: when did you want us all to meet again? cuz someone said something about like a meetup  
SC: Well it was gonna be during the game I think! Somehow we get together...  
IE: ok I guess that makes as much sense as my mom yelling at the TV remote for being on the other side of the room so whatever  
SC: ahahaha  
SC: No offense, but your mom is crazy.  
SC: That actually makes a certain amount of sense...  
IE: are you implying that I am crazy because I was raised by her?  
SC: I'm implying that you confuse me frequently and with great ease  
SC: Plus you are extremely ambiguous  
SC: And because you are never bothered by crazy stuff and go with the flow I guess  
IE: thanks. I guess.  
SC: hehe you're welcome!  
IE: I am totes listening to some sick ass rap right now  
SC: oooh  
SC: How sick?  
SC: Like, oh, it's just a cold sick?  
SC: Or  
SC: I got Ebola oh shit imma die sick?  
IE: like ebola and mono with severe diarrhea  
IE: or however you spell it  
IE: Diarhea?  
IE: diarrea?  
IE: whatever  
SC: Diarrhea.  
SC: Oh shit thats siiiiick  
SC: You're gonna share those sick beats with me right???  
IE: just look up Macklemore the heist  
IE: shits great dude  
SC: Oh Macklemore, he's so awesome.  
SC: I will forever know him as the same love guy!!!  
SC: So while I'm looking that up imma have to pester other people so I'll see/talk to you later?  
IE: yeah sure  
IE: I gotta call mah man real quick anyways  
SC: hahaha you have fun with that  
SC: Gotta talk to my man too (but not like that...)  
IE: I gotcha.  
IE: see ya  
SC: Like, ttyl 8)

\-- incarceratedEnigma [IE] has ceased pestering spontaneouslyClairvoyant [SC]--

 

=Zera: catch up with your man=>  
Your man? You wish. You've had a crush on him for a while now, but you're waaaaay too scared to say something. You value your friendship waaay too much for that. Anyways, you've also gotta give those sick beats a listening to, along with pestering "your man"

NOTES FROM AUTHOR:  
so, this is a parody of homestuck, the characters are based off of me and my friends. I am currently in the middle of writing it, with their help, and our main goal is to post it to mspaintfanadventures.com however we are lacking pictures! But I'm just soooo excited about it I thought I'd post it here and see what everyone thinks!! plllleeeeeeeeaaaassseee feel free to comment with corrections and critiques (constructive, mind you) and, so yea. Enjoy!!! 8)


End file.
